Yours forever
by sonicxblazey
Summary: another story I came up with please R&R


Yours Forever

_I remember when we used to laugh  
>About nothing at all, it was better than going mad<br>From trying to solve all the problems  
>We're going through, forget 'em all<br>'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
>Together we faced it all, remember when we'd<em>

Sonic and Blaze were best friends from school. As a matter of fact they were each other's only friends. Blazes parents fought all the time and sometimes they hurt Blaze.

To get away from it Blaze would go see Sonic and they spent their time in a club house they built. Blaze would cry in Sonics chest and he would comfort her and they would just listen to music all night. Over time Blaze and Sonic would spend every night there .They weren't a couple but they were closer than most couples were.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the TV light<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't wanna go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

They were probably the least popular kids in school at that time. For fun they would even egg the cool kids and pull pranks on them. It would make Blaze laugh which for Sonic was like heaven because Blaze rarely ever laughed. On New Year's they fired off fireworks and they would lay down and watch them explode in their beautiful color. Blaze loved it and was one of her favorite memories and they would do it every New Year's.

But as Sonic and Blaze got older Sonic became more popular and spent less time with Blaze and more time with his other friends and less time with Blaze to the point where he didn't see her at all. Blaze got sadder when this happened but she tried to be happy for him.

As sonic was walking down the hall talking to his friends. "Yeah could you believe it?" A red hedgehog asked him.

"Ha that's so funny." Sonic laughed when one of his friends ran up to him telling him to follow him.

Sonic followed him to find a lot of his friends making fun of someone but he couldn't tell who it was because his friends were in the way. Sonic pushed his way through the crowd to find that his friends were making fun of Blaze. Sonic just stared at her thinking it had been so long since he saw her.

_I remember when we used to drive  
>Anywhere but her, as long as we'd forget our lives<br>We were so young and confused  
>That we didn't know to laugh or cry<br>Those nights were ours, they will live and never die  
>Together we'd stand forever, remember when we'd<em>

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the TV light<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

He just stared unable to say anything. Blaze saw him in the crowd making fun of her and she ran off crying. Sonic just stared as she ran off not even able to speak. One of his female friends walked up to him and asked "Sonic what's wrong."

Sonic snapped out of his state and looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine." Sonic said weakly.

Later that day Sonic decided to take a nap. While he was trying to sleep he thought of Blaze and thought of how long it had been since they talked. Sonic had truthfully saved her life in the past when she was cutting herself to try to take away the pain. When she spent time with Sonic she stopped. Sonic fell asleep with that as the last thought on his mind.

With Blaze

Blaze was in her room crying she had multiple scars on her wrists from where she had cut herself recently. Her parents just had a fight and she got beat by her parents when she tried to stop it.

"No one cares about me." Blaze said crying. When she saw that it was starting to get dark outside she snuck out to go to the same place she went every night.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't wanna go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

_Those nights belong to us  
>There's nothing wrong with us<br>Those nights belong to us_

_I remember when we used to laugh  
>And now I wish those nights would last<em>

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the TV light<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

Sonic went to school and it was just like any other day. He was talking to his friends while walking through the school when he heard gunshots. Sonic instantly ran to that room to make sure everyone got away while everyone else ran. When Sonic got there he saw Blaze holding the gun pointing to the ceiling where she just shot.

"Blaze what are you doing." Sonic asked her.

Blaze looked at Sonic putting the gun to her head.

"Blaze no don't please." Sonic pleaded when he realized what she was doing

Blaze now looking at him said "Sonic you don't care about me or you wouldn't have stopped seeing me and leave me alone." And she pulled the trigger.

"No!" Sonic yelled waking up from the dream. "It was just a dream." Sonic thought and then he left his house running. He ran to Blazes house and went to her window to see that she wasn't there.

He climbed down and started to search for her. He couldn't find her wherever he looked and started to get more worried for her. He then thought of the one place he could think she could be.

He ran until he got to their old clubhouse. He heard crying coming from the inside.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't wanna go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
>In a dark room lit by the TV light<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

Sonic walked in to see Blaze there crying with a bloody knife in her hand. When Blaze saw Sonic she said "Sonic" Surprised to see him and was still crying.

Sonic saw that she had been cutting herself. "Blaze what are you doing!" He yelled running over to her.

Blaze just kept staring at Sonic. "You finally came." Blaze said sobbing.

"Blaze have you been coming here every night waiting for me." Sonic asked Blaze starting to cry himself.

Blaze nodded and ran to him crying into his chest. "It's okay Blaze I'm here." Sonic said rubbing her back. "I'll always be here for you Blaze. I love you." Sonic told her

Blaze looked up at him and smiled "I love you to Sonic." She said kissing him and then burying her face into his chest crying again telling him all of her problems.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
>Didn't wanna go home to another fight<br>Through all the hard times in my life  
>Those nights kept me alive<em>

_Those nights belong to us  
>There's nothing wrong<em>

After that day Sonic made sure that no matter what he would see Blaze at night at the clubhouse and spent time with her during school no matter what he had to do. They became a couple after that which shocked everyone in the school. One day Amy and a couple of other kids walked up to Sonic and Blaze and asked Sonic "What the hell are you doing with that skank!" Amy yelled at Sonic with all of the people with her began to make fun of Blaze. Blaze started to cry and turn to run away but Sonic yelled back at his friends "Don't you ever say anything about her again I love her!" Sonic yelled at them which their eyes grew wide because Sonic was known for his kindness and rarely ever yelled at anyone. Blaze turned to Sonic teary eyed and shocked when Sonic turned to her and smiled walking to her. "Don't listen to them Blaze you're beautiful, and the most amazing woman I have ever met they were lying." Sonic told her.

Blaze looked at Sonic and smiled holding his hand. They stayed together through high school and when Blaze ran away from home Sonic helped her through it all. She stayed at the clubhouse and Sonic ran away from home to stay with Blaze. They graduated and got married later on in life. They have been together ever since.

**So what do you think I came up with the story while listening to the song "Those Nights" by Skillet. I just kept listening to the song and wrote the story. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Never Ending Love I'm getting there slowly but surely. **


End file.
